


Towerfall

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2 Beta stuff, Gen, Towerfall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: Eyahn never left the City. And she did not plan to anytime soon.





	Towerfall

Eyahn never left the City.

She’d been curled in the porthole window of her room, Auburn’s room, Selene’s room. Blanket to her chin, pretending the storm frightened her. She’d seen others do this, and was trying her best to jump with each lightning strike, making a game of stimulating adrenaline.

She’d had a good view of the wall from this side-facing window, could see it stretch out into the rain, vanishing in the grey. The distance she could see had waxed and waned with the strength of the downpour. The rhythmic pounding had lulled her, countering the work she was putting into being alert. She’d been considering giving up the game, when the Tower itself had shaken under her. The window had cracked, spiderwebs shooting through the glass. A second later a fireball had hit the wall, sent chunks of the stone flying with the impact.

Star had blinked into existence in the middle of the room, with an alarmed buzz. Star did not make emotional noises like other Ghosts, she used words and tones of comfort if needed, but kept her emotions to herself. This blatant display of fear had chilled Eyahn’s core.

“Combat gear. Now!” The Ghost had snapped. Another first. Eyahn had thrown off the blanket, torn off what she was wearing, one of Auburn’s oversized shirts. Her boots thudded on the carpet, Star had materialized them and the rest of her armor before Eyahn had even reached the floor.

The Hunter remembered the last time she had felt such dread. Star remembered too. A weight had formed on her back, the wolf’s headed rocket launcher. Memento of the Gap. She’d taken it into her arms.

“Where is Auburn? Where is Selene?” Eyahn had demanded. “Anyone?”

“I don’t know.” Star’s voice had been still, clipped. “Nothing on comms but Zavala’s distress signal. We are to rendezvous at the plaza, escort the civilians to the evac.”

The Tower had shaken again, low explosions in the distance. A siren had picked up inside, the woman over the intercom with an impossibly calm voice directed evacuation.

She’d found people running in the halls, people standing, rooted in shock. She’d grabbed hands and yanked them along, the Gjallarhorn hoisted over one shoulder.

She’d guided them to the Tower Walk, saw them onto ships, obliterated Cabal that threatened them. When the last shuttle had taken off she’d bolted to Shaxx, found him three dozen stories down with a group of civilians and frames. Not enough shuttles, taking the healthiest by foot. She’d joined him.

She’d coughed and convulsed when it felt like her soul was pulled out through her throat. She’d been unable to stop herself as she fell into the arms of strangers. Through fuzzy eyes she’d seen Star appear, look at her one last time, and drop to the floor of the bay. The civilians around her had cried out, shouted, helped lower her to her knees. There had been so many hands on her, so many voices, but the one in her head was silent. Shaxx was on his knees as well, she’d never seen that before.

They had stumbled out of the Tower, made their way outside the wall. There had been regrouping, reorganizing. Sending civilians off to the Iron Temple shiploads at a time. Star had stayed silent, silent. The Cabal remained in her City. Zavala had given words, Guardians had listened.

She’d left them in the dark that night. They were going away, away. She could not bring herself to leave.

She had buried her cloak, her Gjallarhorn. Hidden them safe. She’d smeared her face with soot to hide the Awoken glow, her helmet was useless now. She’d scavenged and scraped to find a new scarf, new covering for her armor. She found a small satchel to fit her Ghost’s shell, secured it to her side.

She’d been followed, a Titan, uncertain of his own fate. His fresh rez armor had been thin but dark. His Exo plating equally grey. She had allowed him, he was willing to be a shadow like her. 

There were two of them now, in the upper catwalks of a warehouse, peering through a massive hole in a corner. A Cabal patrol was due in four minutes, they were nothing if not punctual. Her companion’s mechanical mind could track time to the second. Perfect for ambushes.

Eyahn wrapped her scarf tighter around her mouth and nose. Pressed her body into the rubble and readied her dagger. The Exo readjusted the grip on his spear, a long metal pole ripped from the rubble of the wall and sharpened to an ugly tip.

The footsteps rang in her streets. The Cabal marched under her sky. The clouds parted to show the stars. Once it may have distracted her. There was no room for distractions now.

She dropped from the building like a comet, streaked onto the rear guard of the patrol and thudded into his back, sinking a knife into the throat of the turtle-beast. Exo jumped a moment after, gravity guiding his pike true. He yanked it out as the creature toppled over, drove it again through the head. Eyahn leapt from her crumpling enemy to her ally, launched off his broad shoulders and struck at the final Legionnaire as he turned. She stuck her first blade up under it’s helm, in its roaring mouth. Drove her second into an eye socket, yanked it out, went for the other. 

It swatted her off, tumbling to the ground, bruising a shoulder. One knife still in it’s jaw. Exo rushed to her side, speared his pike into the Cabal’s stomach, up under the massive chestplate. His servos strained without the Light to assist him, but it was enough. The creature coughed and gasped as blood trickled down it’s windpipe, and out the hole in its chest. Eyahn stalked up to it and retrieved her knife, spat at it for good measure. Exo pulled out his pike.

They cut some armor from the smallest beast, Exo shouldered it. They would try to make something for him out of it, in lieu of the Tower’s armory. Together, they faded back into the shadows, leaving the bodies to be discovered.

Eyahn never left the City. And she did not plan to anytime soon.


End file.
